


mechanical heart

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Introspection, Nonbinary SQUIP, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The SQUIP never thought to stop and ask why.





	mechanical heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just my onion.

“Why are you doing this?”

 

It was a simple question, plain as Jeremy himself. But it held oh so much weight, didn't it? 

 

Why?  _ Why?  _ **_Why?_ **

 

The word echoed around the SQUIP’s brain.

 

Because they were programmed to do it? Because Jeremy needed their help? Because they want to hurt someone? Because it's their job? No, something else. 

 

For the first time their abiotic life, the SQUIP didn't know what to do. 

 

Because they want to help? Because they became attached? Because deep down, some fucked up part cares about him? 

 

And finally, they had an answer. 

 

_ I'm doing this out of the goodness in my mechanical heart.  _

  
_ I'm doing this because I love you, Jeremy.  _


End file.
